Confess
by JuvenilElmir Senohara
Summary: Summary: Last year, Akashi confessed his feeling towards Kuroko Tetsumi on December 20th. On the same day at the current year, what is Kuroko's answer? [A/N : Pardon me for the mistakes, I finished it at 2 AM, you know. Aka x fem!Kuro. A happy birthday fic for Akashi Seijuurou.]


_On December 20__th__ at the previous year…_

_It was a cold day, while the snows have been fallen to the northern hemisphere. Tokyo, Beijing, Moskow, London and the cities which were located on that hemisphere were welcomed with the snows. The temperature was lower than zero Celsius; makes the people lived there should restrain themselves from the coldness._

_And on that day, a certain blazing red-haired teenager stood up beneath the large Christmas tree with the long-haired and bluenette girl staring him intensely. _

_That redhead boy moved his mouth, speaking something she would never forget… And what he wanted to say costs the next year to waiting for her answer. Regardless of her reaction towards what did he say, she tilted her head bit by bit, makes her really adorable in front of that boy's heterochromatic eyes._

"_You… Confessed your feeling towards me…?" That's what she asked._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Confession**

© Himomo Senohara / 背野原 火桃

_Disclaimer_: **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_: OOC, AU, fem!Kuroko, ending Aka x fem!Kuro, a bit Kise x fem!Kuro and Ogi x fem!Kuro, etc.

_A/N _(Mun) : Omehgawdwhy it took hours to finish it! Ugghh… I got stomachache, too… Is this Akashi/s curse? =A= alright, happy birthday for you, Akashi-san! Wish you get your Kurochin from anyone else. Ufufufufu~ alright, happy reading!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Rakuzan school building, December 20****th**** at this year]**

And the time passed by in a blink.

This time, that blazing red-haired guy was resting on the roof of the prestigious high school in Kyoto, Rakuzan High School, alone. His eyes blankly staring the gray-shaped clouds and could barely take a breath due to the coldness of the weather that day.

That day, December 20th, was supposed to be his day off, but he suddenly got an urgent to attend the last meeting of student council before Christmas, yet it was done already just an hour ago. _Geez… I've ordered my driver to go home_, he mentally cursed.

He began to roll his body once, twice, until he could control his wild imagination of his confession towards the girl he'd longed for. _I wonder what's her answer of my confession…_

For the almighty Emperor like him, he could calculate the percentage of her answer. Though he believed it would be nearly 100% she will accept his confession, he was pretty nervous of the imagination of the girl declined his confession and says unwanted words that might stab his heart.

_Ah, it's useless. I should go to that Christmas tree and text her to come_, he mentally warned himself.

He then began to stand up and stare his surrounding to ensure that there's no snows fallen down like the previous December 20th.

The heterochromic eyes surveyed the city which weren't so far from his current location, and turn his body until he faced the one and only direction to the staircase which leads him inwards the school building. He then started to walk; his hands were hidden in his gray pocket of his jacket which covers his Rakuzan uniform.

"Tetsumi… Though you might decline and says the terrible words addressed to me regarding my confession, I'll wait just for you… Although it costs my entire life." He murmured huskily as he pushed and closed the door, and thus stepped the staircase down to the fourth floor of that building.

**-xXx-**

**[On one of the sidewalks in the Tokyo City]**

It was another peaceful day for the certain bluenette and long-haired girl who was walking onto the sidewalk in one of Tokyo's busiest road accompanied with the blond-haired and cheerful guy.

Grabbing the blond's left hand, she rolled her eyes downwards, so she can only see the ground and the legs of the people they've passed by. Biting her lower lip, she barely takes a breath and gathers the thought. That blond-haired guy could clearly see her hand was trembling hardly. _What's up with Kurokocchi?_

Not wanting to let his curiosity being destroyed as he sees the girl beside him looked so pale and gloomy, he asked cheerfully as he directed his eyes towards the girl's face, "Kurokocchi, you can chat with me about your problem-_ssu_~ and if it's about Ahominecchi, I'll gladly complain to him if he's bullying you-_ssu_!"

"Aomine-kun has nothing to do with us, Kise-kun." The girl retorted sarcastically, although she purposely slipped the sad tone in her voice.

"Then what's your problem? Tell me-_ssu_!" Unbeknownst by her, the imaginary dog's tail and ears popped out from nowhere on Kise's head and his ass.

Still without directing her eyes with Kise-kun's, she answered strictly, "I will tell you while we're already inside the restaurant you've wanted to taste the foods. Besides… It's quite hard to tell you my problem, Kise-kun. I'm sorry."

Kise shook his head and corrected as he patted Kuroko's head with his right hand, "No, no. From your face, I believe that you have your biggest problem. Come on, tell me-_ssu_! And if it's about Akashicchi–."

THUMP!

She quickly released her right hand from Kise's left hand and upturned her head with the frightening face. Kise turned his head to see that girl's reaction, and he was quite shocked of Kuroko's frightening face. And all of sudden, he concluded something unbelievable. _Kurokocchi has the problem with Akashicchi? !_

"He-Hey–."

Kuroko was still frozen, and her mouth moved, asked him shockingly, "D-Do you know… My problem with Akashi-kun…?"

"No–."

"I'm sorry; I shall leave you, then!" She hurriedly stepped back behind Kise's current position, and rapidly turned her body against him and started to run away.

Panicked, Kise turned his body and ran after her. _Kurokocchi sure has the problem with Akashicchi! Wh-What should I do? ! Ask her? No way! Ask Akashicchi? I will be dead in a single attack! No… What's her problem, hah? ! Don't be kidding! _

While Kise are trying to catch Kuroko, that girl was already gone into the underground subway. She stepped the staircase downwards and turn to the left direction that leads her to the subway which provides her the way outside the current city they'd lived; Tokyo.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

Her legs were good enough to run quickly and zigzagged among the people who were walking around her. Droplets of sweat popped out from the endocrine around her body. When she is running towards the subway's gate, she then stopped at some steps away from that gate and opens the bag she'd carried.

She swiftly took over her subway's card and scanned it. As the gate signalled the clear hint of permission, she ran again, as if she was running away from the murderer. _I don't want Kise-kun to know this problem! Argh, why should I agree to date with Kise-kun? ! Why? Why?_

"I want–."

Her words were cut while she sees another people trying patiently to enter the train. She stopped her steps, and then arranges her breathes. _Looks like I made it…_

A few seconds later, she began to follow the people entering that train despite of her true destination. After all, she wanted to control and calm her bewildered feeling once she's done with her memories of that moment while _they _were talking under the Christmas tree last year.

"This is announcement. The passengers, who are destined to the Iwada Station on the Sanchuu-chome, please enter the Train 07. The train will depart in less than two minutes. Repeated…"

That announcement spoken from the speaker around that subway station echoed that long-haired and bluenette girl. Grabbing Seirin's winter uniform, she takes a peek to her surrounding to get the seat. Upon learning that the train's seats was full already, she decided to stand up and holds one of the train's iron poles.

_Tetsumi… Would you…_

"Ah, those reminisce again…" Kuroko monotonously complained in her small tone.

Yes, she were reminiscing the memories of the last year. On that December 20th last year, she came over that Christmas tree planted inside the park outside the Tokyo to meet with Akashi Seijuurou. Though the park they met was outside Tokyo City, it was still inside Chiba Prefecture.

And on that time, he confessed his feeling towards her. However, until this day, she hasn't answered it yet. Instead of giving the answer, she ran away like what she did with Kise-kun just a few minutes ago. After ran away from Akashi, she called one of her bestfriends, Ogiwara Shigehiro, to discuss what happened to her, yet it was the beginning of that problem.

_Tecchan… I am sorry, but you should find your own answer. I liked you, Tecchan, but I assume I'll give up on getting you, Tecchan. I support you despite what kind of the decision is. Follow the heart which leads you, and use your brain to react it logically along with the feeling. _

Kuroko's left hand began to search the gift she took as she unzipped the school bag that still carried onto her right armpit. Few seconds later, she pulled out the book that has been decorated with red and cyan stripped gift paper and a small letter glued onto the front side of that gift.

Her cyan eyes were staring that gift as the train goes on. Her mind flies away to the memories of the last year.

_Would you become… My forever lover? _

Her cheeks starting to be reddened as she remembered what did Akashi say last year.

_If you're going to be my lover, you can't run away from me, and I will propose you on the same time you became my lover, Tetsumi._

She slowly bent down and forwards and thus hugs herself, avoiding from being exposed while she was hardly blushing. Her cyan eyes take a peek once again, to ensure that nobody have seen her blushed face. _What was that… Akashi-kun seems liked me… What should I answer? No? Yes? No? Yes? No?_

"If I can reset the time… My bond with Akashi-kun will be remained the same…" She mused in the lower tone.

DING DONG~

"This is announcement. We will be arrived in Iwada Station in approximately 5 minutes. The door will be opened on the left side. Please be careful and keep your belongings safe. The next station after Iwada is Saguchi Station. Repeated, this is announcement…"

She upturned her head hearing that announcement, and her eyes widened for a moment. _It's quite fast this time…_ She glanced at the digital map which showed the train direction. That map informed that the time was 3:30 PM already and from the station Kuroko has departed, Kawatsuchi-chome, was 5 stops before Iwata and signalled with red, whereas Iwata was green.

_The time passed by in a blink of eye…_ Kuroko mentally noted.

"Ah, I should answer that request… How troublesome." She murmured as the door on the left side of that train opened strictly.

_I shall depart to that place_, she mentally decided as she saved that gift inside that bag.

She then leaves the train along with the people. Few minutes then, she walked upwards, since Iwada Station was located underneath the Shikitsuchi Mall. On the underground floors, there were two floors of the supermarket and a bookstore, and three floors of Iwada Station. The first floor consisted of the inter area routes like Tokyo to Fukushima or else. The second and third floor provided the local routes.

PIP… PIP…

Kuroko detected the source of that sound, and found that it came from her school bag. Upon learning that doing something while was walking is quite impolite, she stopped at one of vending machine supplied on the second floor of that station. She then unzipped that bag and pulled out her blue-colored cellphone and checked the notification on that phone.

_You have 1 message. Read? No?_

Feeling curious of the sender, she pressed the left button. As of doing it, a message popped out along with the sender's contact e-mail. Kuroko's cyan eyes widened for a moment, shocked of the person who have sent that message.

_From: Akashi-kun (akashiseijuurou-at-gmail-com)_

_To: You_

_Subject: Please come._

_Message: I want to know your answer of my inquire last year. Come to the Christmas tree like what we did last year, as soon as possible. I will be going there, don't worry. _

"I thought Akashi-kun will ask this thing… Can't be helped, then."

She then closed that message and saved that phone inside that bag again. Those memories of the time being with him overshadowed her mind since then. Memories of sharing the happiness, the sadness, the awful yet amazing experiences with MiraGen blinded her that she was still love that Emperor.

_And it was changed all of sudden when we're third years…_ She mentally reminisced.

Yes, while they were third year student, Akashi became unbeatable yet quite arrogant. Everyone has to be Akashi's toy. Aomine became aggressive yet violent; nobody can become on par with him. Midorima started to disbelieve with everyone and working really hard lonely. Murasakibara became sadistic in the basket yet still don't care about the people around him. Lastly, Kise was a bit changed, too proud of his skills.

Feeling uneasy of that atmosphere, she started to make a plan to move to the high school as far as possible just to avoid her from seeing her bestfriends became like that. Two year passed by, her basket team determinated to win and become the No. 1 in Japan and it was finally achieved after done the fiercest war with Rakuzan.

She was happy in that time, and slowly but sure, all of her best friends have changed to the old self. Unfortunately, Akashi said that the Emperor Eye can't be changed back to the red ones, so she let it off afterwards, since she started to love the heterochromic eyes of him.

Those unchangeable memories became quite vague since that day on the last year. Akashi unexpectedly confessed his feeling towards her…

"Akashi-kun…" She called out that guy's name.

Miraculously, just by that name was already boosted her feeling up to the rate that the feeling of the lust of wanting him will ravish her completely. The imagination of him makes she gone crazy yet she amazingly can keep her self being stable. _I don't think that this feeling can drive me into that rate… Is this the love Akashi-kun described…?_

"Alright… I've found an aswer." She was steady. Her eyes showed the determination yet the nervousness of the answer she'd found.

Steady to reply Akashi's feeling. Will she be Akashi's lover or no…

Kuroko then resumed her journey to the first floor that leads her to the Christmas tree which has been placed every year on the Nishiuchi Hill, where the parks that tree have settled. _Shige-kun, I found an answer. Thank you, Shige-kun. I don't know how to repay you…_

**-xXx-**

**[Beneath the Christmas tree in the Niji Park, Nishiuchi Hill an hour later.]**

Though it is still five days before Christmas, many people are praying beneath the Christmas trees, make and hung up the wish card onto that tree. Among those people, there was a certain blazing red-haired guy with gray and fur-made thick jacket. He stared that Christmas tree emotionlessly as he arrived there.

"Hmmm… Where is Tetsumi?" He turned his head around that park searching for the girl he'd wanted to wait.

Alas, Tetsumi seems haven't arrived yet there. He began to walk to one of the Christmas tree that located behind the other trees. That abandoned Christmas tree was exactly the tree they've met each other last year. As he was completely beneath that tree, he rested his back with that trunk and crossed his arms as he was still stand up.

_Geez… I am really nervous… That's quite unusual for me…_ After all, he was a guy. Every guy can't bear their feelings as they've been declined by the girl they'd longed for and knowing that their love was unrequited ones. Akashi wasn't exluded, of course. Although he was a sadist, an absolute Emperor, the most influential guy and scariest among either the basketball team or the student council, he can't stop his heart from searching and find the girl he'd wanted to cherish.

And it was the Teikou's ex-manager, Kuroko Tetsumi. That's it.

Thud! Thud!

Akashi began to close his eyes because he was quite heavy-eyed since he arrived from Kyoto several hours ago. _Don't sleep… Tetsumi awaited you, you know! Please bear it, please…_

THUD! THUD!

"Akashi-kun–."

Unluckily, Akashi has already fallen into the deep slumber with his current position. Unbeknownst by him, a certain long-haired bluenette girl came over that tree tiredly. She sighed a lot since she was running from Kawatsuchi-chome. As she'd been arrived there, she rested her body on her knees.

Few minutes passed by, there's still no communication between them. Akashi was still busy trying to get out from deep slumber and Tetsumi was still trying to build up the composure and energy. Seconds went by; Tetsumi was finally encouraged to wake up Akashi.

"Akashi-kun… Akashi-kun…" She shook Akashi's body softly after firmly stood up.

"Uh… Uhm… E-Eh?" Still half-awake, Akashi opened his eyes.

"It's me, Akashi-kun."

Fully awake of Tetsumi's voice and signal, Akashi straightened his back and stood up exactly in front of her, but no one started to talk to the point of their vital topic. Tetsumi nervously congrated Akashi as she has pulled out the gift from her school bag and give it to him, "Akashi-kun… Happy birthday. Wish you all the best this year and forever. Please accept my gift…"

Secretly smiled, he accepted that gift, "Thank you, Tetsumi. And…"

"About that inquire you've asked last year… Though I am still confused, I found an answer. Sort of." Tetsumi cut off Akashi's next question. _I'd be scared if Akashi found me telling this… But it is OK, since I know what to do from now on…_

"Eh? What is it, then?" Akashi was quite shocked of Tetsumi's answer.

"I was fallen in love with you since our middle high school. Although at the first year of our high school I hate you because of your arrogant yet unbeatable side, but in the end I'd fallen in love with you again. No matter the methods I tried to eliminate that feeling, it would come back again frequently." Tetsumi continued shyly as she avoided the direct contact with Akashi's heterochromic eyes.

Knowing that Tetsumi had the answer, Akashi carefully patted Tetsumi's head, "I wonder that it would be a 'yes'. Isn't it, Tetsumi?"

Tetsumi nodded mutely, and it makes Akashi really happy. He could die right now. His feeling wasn't the unrequited ones. He _got_ his Tetsumi! He doesn't predict that Tetsumi had the same feeling; the lust of reaching and ravish, and claim the person they loved.

Akashi then hugged her and rested his chin onto Tetsumi's head, "I am happy… From now on, you are my lover. You are mine to claim. May I request something?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Kiss me at my lips."

Kuroko gulped as she heard that request. Her cheeks reddened, and she upturned her chin, so she could face the beautiful heterochromia eyes. Knowing that she permitted it, Akashi shortened the gap between them, blocked the movement of Kuroko's head and finally, his lips met Kuroko's pinkish ones.

Coincidentally, the snows began to fall down as Akashi and Kuroko kissed each other passionately. The people who watched them confessed each other were envy of Akashi and Kuroko's kiss. _Oh God, I want to be like them. So lovey dovey~_

After done claiming Kuroko's lips, Akashi whispered seductively on Kuroko's left ear, "And I propose you to marry me after the graduation. Be prepared well. Thank you very much for your second gift. May God bless us, granted our wish to be married. This is the utmost happiness I got."

"You too… Sei-kun." Tetsumi concured solemly as she was still hugging Akashi.

"Yes, Tetsumi. I love you, Tetsumi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
